


Christmas With Jonah and His Family

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2017 [8]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Cyrus reveals the first time he Christmas with his boyfriend's family (Cyrus pov story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cyrus is confirmed gay so let's continue on guyz

Ok so Jonah invited me to spend Christmas with him and his family and senior year of college 1st term went by and break are coming up so I said I would. But I spent Christmas with them in freshman year of college and things were ok. It was a normal day for me in Math55a and of course, I got a C on my final. Sure I went back to my apartment but first I stopped to get my coffee. Once I got to the apartment and tried unlocking it, Andi laughed cause she lives across the hall with Amber, of course, her psychotic girlfriend, "Dude they changed the locks on all the doors and I wouldn't try that it wouldn't work for us, you got to go to the front desk. See Ya." I got the new key and Jonah was working today so I had a few hours to myself. Once Jonah got home and he said, "Cyrus my parents invited us for Christmas." I nodded, "Ok your whole family?" Jonah nodded, "Yep even my crazy cousins." I said, "Ok when do we go?" Jonah said, "Christmas we live 30 minutes away from my house so yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no it's Christmas and we're going to Jonah's but he is in the kitchen making coffee, of course, his branding business is going good because Jonah Beck's Coffee Beans are amazing so yeah. We walked out of the apartment. Of course, those two girls were giggling across the hall. They have had one thing they always wanted, which shouldn't be explained. Jonah took me to his parents. Not explaining to boring to talk about.


End file.
